John Fleming
John Fleming is a Major character in Fallout : The Brotherhood Will Pay fanfic, written by MrGazzo. Background Normally, the newly-born babies of Vault 20 are blinded by lasers at the age of one month, but as the Overseer's son John was not blinded. However, seeing that all his friends were blind made him feel guilty because he was one of the few children still able to see. At the age of 6, thinking he should be blind as well, John tried to shoot a laser to his eyes, but a fellow dweller quickly knocked the weapon from his hands. Unfortunately, the laser fired, and John's right eye were hit by the laser, and thus making him blind on his right eye. Days after the accident Ten years later, John Fleming, age 16, is labeled as the "Dead-Eye", but he really seems proud of it. He is the smartest of all the youths of Vault 20. So, his father force him to apply as a scientist to involve him with The Experiment. But he refused. The overseer was furious to hear this, and still force him to become one or else he will be banished into The Wasteland. Leaving him no choice, he's now officially a scientist. The Experiment and John's departure He worked the serum that enhance the blind dweller's sense of smelling, but he noticed something, some of the people he know are mysteriously missing, so he asked his father. He said many things about the experiment and what they do to failed subjects. Knowing this, he was disgusted and tries to destroy the serum. But his action was caught by one of the guards and held in prison for a week. This day he knew the vault was going to be opened, but obviously his father restrict him for leaving so, he tried to sneak his way while the crowd is leaving the vault. And after seeing the sun for the first time, he begins his journey in The Wasteland. He roams The Wasteland to find a place to rest, and to find his special someone. And so he arrived to Bridgetown, a settler's paradise. One day at the town's bar, he tells its people his vault, about his life in there, and The Experiment. After he leaves the bar, he met a mysterious person that asks him about the experiment and the laser technology that they have at Vault 20. Try to ignore the stranger, he starts running but he was stopped by another person, this time it wears a bulky armor and he hit John right in the head, making him unconscious. And then he woke up in some place. He look his surroundings, and was surprised to see he was surrounded by people wearing armors and their leader. After hours of interrogations, they send an assault to Vault 20, to acquire a new base and technologies. But not for long, seeing the horrors, John activates a stealthboy in a table and fled. And his exile began. But The Brotherhood won't give up that easily, they send spies to recon all towns and cities, and finally found him again, but this time something happen differently. Something's good. Category:Characters